Teach Me How To Love
by The Demon's Advocate
Summary: These are a bunch of one shots that go on with Jessica teaching Kanon how to love.


Teach Me How To Love

(Once again this was made by my friend and I. I am Jesscia and he is Kanon.)

LEMON WARNING!

Jesscia walked down the crimson colored hallway, passing window by window with her head down. She felt a weak fire within her...She was bored. She had nothing to do. So she decided to explore the mansion, but found herself more interested in the carpet. With her hands behind her back she started to hum but suddenly stopped when a pair of shoes were in view.

Looking up she noticed Kanon standing right in front of her, with that same... expressionless face. "Kanon-kun...Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Milady!" A soft voice came from over Jesscia's head, It was Kanon. He wanted to ask her something but he just stared at her with his cold icey blue eyes, then, without a word spun on his heel and walked down the hall.

Jesscia glared, "Kanon...!" She tensed, "Why can't you call me by my name?" Pointing her finger at him she went on, "Is it so hard to say Jesscia?"

"Such things are not allowed milady" Kanon informed her. "I am but a servent so I lack the right to call you by your name" The boy went to walk away but then decided he would ask Jesscia his question. "Milady...what is love?"

Jesscia blinked, _did he...ju-? _The girl smiled, " Well...Love is patient, love is kind. It has no envy, nor it boasts itself and it is never proud. It rejoices over the evil and is the truth seeker. Love protects; preserves and hopes for the positive aspect of life. Always stand steadfast in love, not fall into it. It is like the dream of your matter of affection coming true. It bonds two people together and connects them in a unified link of trust, intimacy and interdependence. It enhances the relationship and comforts the soul. Love should be experienced and not just felt. The depth of love can not be measured. Love can be created. You just need to focus on the goodness of the other person. If this can be done easily, then you can also love easily." Jesscia stated, she was an expert on love.

Jesscia looked at the man in confusion, "Why...?Why do you wanna know?"

"...I see, so it is truly beyond me" Kanon paushed. "Milady I will take my leave" with a quick bow kanon started to walk down the hall.

Jesscia ran after him and grabbed his arm, "Just because you think furniture cannot be loved doesn't mean it cannot. Because then your calling my love a lie. And If you think you are beyond love your wrong...Everyone has the right to love...Its...Its your right to love and be loved!"

"Milady?" Kanon was a little surprised that Jesscia felt that way towards him. Did she not know that furniture had no heart they only lived to serve their masters. "Milady..." Kanon looked into his eyes and felt he would give love a try. "Can you teach me how to love...Jesscia?"

Jessica froze. It's the first time ever she has heard him say her name.

He called her Jessica.

He called her Jessica.

_Not Milady, or Miss, but JESSICA._

The girl blinked again at the odd question, Simply nodded, "I think I can try." She smiled as she caressed his cheek with her hand.

Grabbing his hand she began to pull him back down the hall towards her room.

Kanon forced a smiled and hurried down the hall with Jesscia. _I wonder why we are going to her room? _Thought the boy, Who am I to argue she is the one with the heart.

Scurrying inside and pulling Kanon in, she felt so happy. So experimental. She was gonna teach her love, to love. "Over here." She spoke as she dragged Kanon over to her bed. Sitting down on it she patted the seat besides.

_My lady must be tired that is why she is leying on the bed_. Kanon walked over and sat with Jesscia on the bed, It was so big and soft nothing like he bed in his room. "Milay-Jesscia what are we going to do?" He asked her in a quite voice.

The girl merely smiled as she cupped his cheek and moved her face towards him and kissed his lips softly_. Nothing screams love more than a kiss._

Pulling back she giggled, "You kiss those you love. You kiss to show affection, and to comfort. Its just a way of letting someone know you care for them." Jesscia said in a matter of fact tone.

As Kanon was kissed by Jesscia he felt his mind racing, _Jesscia lips are so warm and soft. Nothing like i had expected. _Breaking the kiss the boy looked at the girl. "Milady, is that love?"

"No not really. Its a link to love though. You can't have love without a kiss, Although...Kissing doesn't determine if you.. Well...Sortta...Kinda yeah. Its not love but its a forum of showing love." Jesscia babbled hoping she did not confuse the boy.

Kanon was not confused, Instead, he dipped his head lower, not breaking eye contact with Jesscia. I will try it now. He leaned onto her and started to kiss her. He licked her lower lip, wanting to taste her cherry mouth. Pulling away Kanon asked her. "Did I do it right Jesscia?"

A hard blush ran across her face, she looked away with widened eyes, _oh my goddness..._

When he got no answer in response, Slowly, he begun to kiss her once more. This kiss was gentle, and warm, full of yearning. _Maybe this is how you kiss?_

_Kanon? _She blinked rapidly before discovering what was truly going on,_ Kanon... _And with that she slowly started to kiss him back.

Kanon broke the kiss and looked at Jesscia. "Jesscia...I-I like this kissing" the boy said, it was the first time in his life that he truly liked something.

Jesscia only blushed as she said, "So do I." Thoughts raced through her head and she tensed up, "Th-there's a lot of other stuff people do to show love..."

"What else is there Jesscia?" The boy asked, He had no idea what else they could do.

"Well... Do you know what...Um...making love Is?" Jesscia questioned as she blushed ever so harder.

"No...I do not, can we make love?" The boy asked, _I wonder why Milady is so red in the face?_

The girl felt her temperature rise as her heart batted fast against her chest, "Ye-yeah we can, anyone can...But ...You know what...Sex is ...right?"

_Sex...?_ Thinking back at what his sister Shannon told him he spoke to Jesscia, "Jesscia all I know is what my sister told me" He paused and remembered what she said._ If I remember right I have to be naked to have sex. _staring at Jesscia the boy started to remove his clothing.

Jesscia's hands shot for his jacket and kept him from taking it off, "Wh-what are you D-Doing?" Sure she loved him, but... Knowing Kanon he doesn't know what he's about to get into. "Se-sex is...not something to take lightly! S-Sex...Making love...is..." Jesscia blushed, she had no idea how she was going to explain it.

Taking his hand she smiled,"Well, Our body's are made to fit together in a very clever way, its when two people love each other so much, they decide they want to show each other how much they truly love each other... And...The boy puts his...manhood...Into the girls, womanhood. If you know what I mean..."

Shaking his head, Kanon was beginning to think just what Jesscia mint by two people becoming one, At this moment he wanted to become one with his lady but he felt a million and one questions running threw his head._ Manhood...Womanhood...Sex? _The boy looked over at the blushing girl, At that moment he kissed her once more. "Show me what love is"

"You mean..." The girl looked up , "...Show how to make love, or love in general?"

"Show me how to make love" Kanon touched her lips with his thumb, They were soft and small. "Please Jesscia"

Jesscia smiled and stared to kiss him once again. She put her hand on his chest lightly and pushed, directing him to lie down. With her free hand she lowered herself slowly on him and threw her leg over him so she was on top of him. She stopped kissing him and began to run her fingers through his satin black hair.

Kissing his jaw line as she began grinding her lower region into him, _I have to show him everything..._

She pulled his jacket fully off and worked on the ivory undershirt.

As Kanon was pushed down on the bed, He found himself unable to pull his hand away from her. Instead he ran the pad of his thumb up and down her arm. Feeling his heart rate quicken Kanon just watched as Jesscia showed him just what love was.

She sat up on him and began to unbutton her own jacket and slid off piece by piece of her clothing. She moved back down and once again began to kiss Kanon but more fierce. "Can you take the rest off yourself?" She mumbled into his lips.

Kanon watched for a second after Jesscia had pulled her lips from his, and quick with in a flash he pulled his shirt up over his head, exposing his muscular torso to her touch. "Jesscia"

Jesscia touched him lightly with her fingertips and glided them over his chest. She leaned down and began to softly kiss his neck and worked her way down to the middle of his chest. "Your pants..."

Kanon swiftly unbuttoned his pants and slid them, along with his boxers, to his knees. "Jesscia wh-what are we going to do now?" For the first time in his life Kanon felt his heart race.

The girl felt her heartbeat quicken, "Yo-Your supposed to..Put it in..."She looked sideways away from him then gulped, "L-Like this..." And with her words grabbed a hold of him and raised her womanhood over him, "Can I?"

Kanon's heart skipped a beat as Jesscia. Opened his eyes widely he locked his gaze onto her own eyes. "Y-yes" The boy said, Is this what she meet by two becoming one?

The girl tensed as she lowered herself on him slightly, feeling the head of the boy enter her core. She felt herself get wet at just the feeling of his head touching her. She relaxed and lowered herself more, allowing him to enter her. She seethed through her teeth as she went farther, "Ka-Kanon..." Let her head drop she began to bounce on her knee's being careful not to fall on his member; breaking her barrier.

Seeing the girl over him Kanon knew what she meet now, _I see so It is supposed to fit in her woman hood_. Kanon begun to meet each bounce with a thrust of his own. Seeing that his member was lightly rubbing her core, He decided to enter her fully... "Jesscia" As he said her name he thrusted hard.

Jesscia was unaware of what he had intended to do; the girl fell forward on him and covered her mouth as her eyes began to water. "K-Ka-Kanon..." _It hurts...It hurts!_

"Jesscia what's wrong" The boy asked her as his member moved further in delving even deeper with in her core. Looking down Kanon's eyes got big. "Je-Jesscia you are bleeding!"

"I-Its...Okay..." She looked up and smiled, "Next time give me a warning..." She tried to sit up but found it impossible, _God this really hurts..._

"I-I don't think I can go on..." she seethed through her teeth as the pain ruptured through her.

Kanon bent his head and whispered in her ear, "I think I know what love is now..." He continued, "Because I think I love you"

"You...L-love me?" Her eyes widened and her heart lurched once more. She slid off of him and laid on him; grabbing his face her gaze met his with a serious one, "You think you love me?"

Kanon gazed at Jesscia through half lidded eyes. "Jesscia... I did not think I has a heart, Till I meet you"

The boy said, He tilted his face towards her face and then kissed her softly. "I love you"

She kissed his lips again and smiled, "I love you too." Wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled into his chest, completely forgetting the pain. _I love him...I love him with all my being...And he loves me..._


End file.
